flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Crow That Flutters Through Air
Crow That Flutters Through Air or Crow is a sleek black tom with blue eyes, shredded ears, and a battle-scarred pelt. He is the younger brother of Eagle That Lies In Nest, and is formerly of the Tribe Of Falling Stars. Crow lived in the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes, preferring it there. He's known for being brave and bold, yet quite playful and humorous like his brother. But, unlike his brother, Crow tends to hold grudges against his enemies. Though he seems bitter, Crow is truthfully a lost cat who simply needs friends and a family. He eventually left the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes, returning to his old tribe and taking over as Leader after he "killed" his brother by burying him in rocks. He later became mates with multiple she-cats who gave him kits, these cats being Featherwhisp, Shadedsun, Gazer Of Night Sky, Tigress, Stella, Daisypetal, Swiftfoot, and Shine of the Sun at Dawn. His kits are Crowkit, Silverkit (FC), Flashkit, Shadekit, Quickkit, Birdkit, Bengal, Fang, Blackbird that Flies Swiftly, Heavy Rain in Dark Sky, Blackkit, Specklekit, Snakekit, Sparkkit, Weedkit, , all of which are deceased. Finally, after he settled down with Shine, he had two kits that he never knew about: Sky of a New Dawn, and Shadow that Walks with Sky. Description Appearance Character Skills Life History Roleplay Pedigree Mate: :Shine of the Sun at Dawn - Living Brother: :Eagle That Lies In Nest - Living Kits: :A lot - All Deceased. Daughter: :Sky of a New Dawn - Living Son: :Shadow that Walks with Sky - Living Relationships Family Eagle That Lies In Nest Though his brother is a Leader, Crow isn't on the best of terms with him, as he left his other Tribe for a reason, and a very good one. While Eagle lived the high and popular life, Crow suffered and watched, neglected by their parents and their Tribemates. No-one ever paid attention to Crow, and when they did, it was often about his brother or how Crow did something wrong. Love Interests Shine of the Sun at Dawn His love for the molly is very great, to the point where he'd do anything for her, even kill someone else. However, he has had dreams, dreams of his beloved crying out before going still, a look of pain and sadness the only emotion on her face. It scares him, he fears her death, making his love for her and protection stronger for Shine. Occasionally, he snaps at her, growing frustrated with her as she tells him to not be so protective, that she can keep herself safe. Others tell them this, and they only get on his bad side, as Crow fears his mate's death, and will do anything to have her avoid it, even if he must turn evil onceamore. Daisypetal (Formerly) Probably the only fling he actually really enjoyed, as he felt attracted to her. She was fairly pretty, but a total derp, a dream fling for Crow. His love for her was like a flame, bright and hot at first, but quickly dying out. Enemies Eagle That Lies In Nest Notable Red Skies of Sunset Pink Petals of Blooming Rose Lava That Rises From Volcano Murders Count: 20 Suspected: Unknown (Not in order) Featherwhisp Weedkit Shadekit Sparkkit Flashkit Blackkit Silverkit (FC) Crowkit Specklekit Shadekit Quickkit Birdkit Snakekit Sparkkit Heavy Rain in Dark Sky Blackbird that Flies Swiftly Bengal Fang Shadedsun Daisypetal Images Life Image Gallery Character Pixels Crow Tribe.Soldier.png|Soldier Crow Tribe.apprentice.png|Apprentice Crow.leader.png|Tribe Leader Crow Tribe.soldier.alt.png|Soldier (Alt) Trivia *We he ever settle down with a mate? The world may never know! (Probably will) *He will have more flings after the battle. ;) Category:Tom Category:Living Category:Cats Owned by Whiskers Category:Soldier Category:Tribe Cat Category:Pages with Charart Category:Characters Category:Tribe of Falling Stars Cat Category:Leader